


Become A Better You

by DragonAesthetic



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014), The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part (2019)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Ending, Came up with my own way to keep a certain idiot alive, F/M, I don't want to post spoilers in the tags but I really should for this, I loved the ending but I'm also shipping garbage so GUESS WHAT, I should just apologize now, Lucy saves the day, Second Chances, Spoilers, We goin there people, obviously, possibly implied selfcest, road to recovery, this is the first fic for the 2nd movie on this site and I do this, time paradox, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 11:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonAesthetic/pseuds/DragonAesthetic
Summary: Lucy worked too hard to get here just to watch someone else die.





	Become A Better You

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahahhahah I disappear from this site for months just to come back with this I'm so sorry everyone

“Just grab my hand with your last one!” Emmet pleaded to his alternate self. His outstretched hand was too far for Rex to just grab, he'd have to try for it. With a leg gone as well, that could be difficult.

If he cared to try, that was.

Rex chuckled and lowered his head. “That's not how this works, buddy.”

Lucy, although silent, was in her own panic. No one deserved this, not even Rex after what he did. This _shouldn't_ happen. She'd done so much so they wouldn't end up in storage forever, now someone is dying anyway. She had to think of something fast, but how do you beat time itself? It's too complex and multi-leveled for anyone to clearly figure out. Every movie about it has its own rules that contradict other existing movies already.

Wait.

“You _can't_ cease to exist!”

Both men looked back at her with wide eyes.

Rex flexed back to his downcast mood though. “This is just, how it is. I deserve it, really.”

He may have accepted his fate, but she didn't. Looking over at Emmet, his eyes showed he had faith in her for whatever plan she had. He nodded her way before turning back to Rex.

“Just hear her out, please? She cares about us.” He asked more calmly this time.

Rex slowly looked at both of them before giving in with a sigh. “Whatcha got, Lucy?”

An optimistic smile graced her face. “You said the timeline you're from never happened now, but if you don't exist in this timeline anymore, then you never saved Emmet. And if you never saved Emmet,” She paused for dramatic effect. “Then the timeline you're from would just happen again. So you _can't_ disappear. That would just create a paradox.”

Every gear in their, and possibly the universes, brains started cranking to figure out if that was right or not. Not by the logic of what Rex had just said, but it made sense.

The universe seemed to agree that Lucy was right, as Rex's arm and leg reappeared just a few seconds after her argument.

All three shared quick looks of disbelief at what just occurred. Did she really just beat the logic of time along with everything else she did today? Since Rex was still with them, it certainly looked that way.

“And _that_ is why I love you!” Emmet swiftly came in for a hug.

“I can't believe that actually worked.” She said with exasperation. “But it did!” Having already regained herself, she hugged him back and laughed at the triumph.

“He's still here!” He pulled Lucy along with him to Rex for a hug.

“You-” Rex looked at his surroundings, shock and possibly even fear in his voice. “You _beat_ “Back to the Future”?”

Lucy attempted a shrug with Emmet's strong arm over her. “It's not the only time travel movie. Clashing franchise logic always works.”

 "This is great! Now you can be with everyone again!" Emmet let go of the two and ran out from underneath the dryer. "Come on!" Despite trying to coax them to follow him, he continued back to the others on his own.

Lucy and Rex just looked at the still beaming Emmet as he skipped off. She could hear his deep breathing every few seconds, probably from still taking in the new situation they were in. Maybe contemplating what he'd done here too. If he even deserved a second chance like this.

"You never cease to amaze me." He sheepishly laughed as he wrapped his arm around Lucy. "You really care that much. About both of us."

 _Of course she does._  He reassured himself. It had been so long, but this was the Lucy he remembered.

"What can I say? I'm full of surprises." A small amount of deserved self-flattery in her opinion. Once she was done she put her hand on his back to push him forward. "Come on, you know he'll love telling everyone about you."

"Yeah." He simply muttered, following her lead back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Also- going by Back to the Future logic- Rex should have started disappearing after he saved Emmet. But I'm not the plot police for this movie. Everything else made up for that small thing.


End file.
